The Hauko Chronicles
by shadowninja000
Summary: This is the story of the one who mastered the sharingan at only an hour old, who became ANBU at age 10, and hosts the dark NineTails, and who became Akatsuki at age 12. he is Hauko Uchiha


The Hauko Chronicles

How It all Started

It was a very peaceful February night in Konoha's Uchiha Compound.

Mikoto Uchiha was just about to give birth to her second son.

Some people believed this boy had special powers, including the almost-ready-to-give-birth Mikota Uchiha, Mikoto's twin sister.

She carried her newborn son, Airo Hyuga in her arms as she made her way through the crisp winter air.

Inside the main Uchiha house, Mikoto screamed as she felt another contraction come upon her.

Finally, over three hours of labor later, she held a wide-eyed baby boy in her arms.

Mikota looked deeply into young Hauko Uchiha's black eyes.

Abruptly, his eyes turned blood-red with a black four pointed shuriken surrounding his pupils.

"The Sharingan, mastered?!" At only an hour old?!" every one was in a state of shock.

His father had died sealing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Hyubi, the darker version of the Nine-Tailed Kyubi, inside him.

He was now not only the host of the dark Nine-Tails, but the first to master the Sharingan at his age.

He wasn't normal.

Seven Years Later

Hauko picked his way through the path leading from his house to the ninja academy.

He spotted a familiar dark violet haired girl a few meters in front of him, surrounded by a boy with spiky blonde hair and another boy with spiky brown hair.

_There's the Three Cabaneros, _Hauko thought sourly. Lately, he had become one of the frequent targets of the famous Ayami Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka.

_Well, better be nice. _He thought.

"Hey, Ayami!" he waved.

The girl stopped and turned around, a very mad look on her face.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

The boys mimicked her almost perfectly.

"Wow, no wonder you keep your fans away," he chuckled. "There too scared to look at you!"

"Why I aughta!!" she began to advance on him, but was held back by the two boys who wrapped their arms around either one of her arms.

"He's not worth it, Ayami!" the blonde boy sighed.

"We'll get him back, rest assured!" the brown boy glared at Hauko.

Ayami pulled herself away from the boys.

"Yeah, why waste my time on him, anyway?" she had that hint of troublemaking in her eyes again. "Let's go, Kiba, Naruto, and you too, Akamaru."

The boys and the dog, who was lying on top Kiba's head, followed her down the path to the academy. In the distance he heard the bell ring for first period with Iruka-sensei. He ran, plotting his revenge on the Hyuga girl all the way.

It was lunch, and as usual, Ayami took her spot against the old oak tree with the swing on it.

Picking up a bento box, and a very fat scroll, she was soon lost to the world.

Hauko chuckled to himself as he saw Naruto just staring at her and her only.

"My plan is almost ready," he said to himself.

Basically, when he gave the signal, two of the older kids would come over and start to annoy her. If it went the way he wanted it to be, she would be running home crying.

He snapped his fingers, once, twice, three times and two older kids approached Ayami, who had just finished her bento box.

"You, girl, gimme the scroll!" the oldest shouted.

"Now," Ayami pondered, shoving the scroll inside her hoodie, standing up. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

She smirked until the other boy punched her in the face. Her head connected with the tree.

One of the boys reached inside her hoodie and retrieved the scroll.

"There's your reason,"

Suddenly, her foot connected with his face. He let out a howl of pain and dropped the scroll. She made a mad dive for it and picked it up just in time.

The other boy, who had been ignoring the oldest, punched Ayami again in the side of the head.

She let out a soft scream and went sliding across the ground and into the table Naruto and Hauko were sitting on.

While Hauko laughed, Naruto stooped down and supported Ayami's unconscious body on his shoulder. He took notice of the dirty scroll clutched firmly in her hand.

Kiba came over and helped support Ayami also.

"What's going on here?!" Iruka shouted, running up to Kiba and Naruto.

"Ayami was attacked and knocked out by two of the older Genin on his orders." Both pointed to Hauko.

_Uh-oh! _Hauko thought _BUSTED!!!!_

"You, me, Hokage's office now, and detention for the rest of the week." Iruka said.

He turned to Naruto and Kiba. "You take Ayami to the Medical Core to treat her wounds."

Without another word said, the four parted company, heading different ways.

Naruto gazed at Ayami. _Don't worry. We'll think of something!_

Hours Later, Medical Core

The sun was setting over the Monument, which to Naruto and Kiba, who were still with Ayami, was not a good sign.

This meant that Ayami had been out for over six or seven hours.

She had a headband of bandages wrapped around her forehead and a gauze pad on her cheek.

The doctors reported that, luckily, she received minor damage. And to Naruto and Kiba's joy, Ayami suffered just a minor concussion.

Naruto felt someone tap him on the head. At first he thought it was Kiba, so he jumped a little.

To his surprise, there was Ayami, smirking at him.

"Hey," she smirked. "They can't get ridda me that easily."

Naruto was too overjoyed to form words. He saw Ayami's eyes droop, and then she fell asleep on her side.

Naruto relaxed in his chair, ready for sleep, formulating a prank worthy of Ayami.

Next Day, Academy

Ayami walked to the Academy, still bandaged up from yesterday's escapade.

She was furious and everyone who knew her well stayed at a safe distance, except for the other two Cabaneros, Kiba and Naruto.

She saw Hauko sitting on the swing and promptly pushed him off it.

He glared, and recoiled since Ayami sent it back thousand fold.

Ayami and Naruto made off for the classroom, but not before setting up a bucket of old rotten anko dumplings and syrup.

Hauko walked in, and was showered with the bucket of food.

He stood there, seething in anger as the entire class laughed, but mostly Ayami, Naruto and Kiba, they were rolling around on the floor in tears.

This time, Ayami Hyuga will suffer.

Ayami shouldered her pack and went towards the library. She knew that her father could care less if she never came home. All she needed to do is give the librarian some extra ryo and BAM!! All-nighter at the library.

She didn't know that she was being followed by Hauko. Hearing a branch crack, she activated her Byakugan and inwardly smirked. She saw a huge bucket of what appeared to be coleslaw.

She decided that it wasn't worth her skin and decided to head home.

Hauko punched a wall in frustration. There was always tomorrow.

The Next Day, Konoha High Street

Ayami chuckled and dodged another bucket of dirt. Hauko's attempts were becoming more and more pathetic.

She took the liberty of walking with her Byakugan on. Sighing, she took the long way to the Academy.

Hauko yelled in frustration and punched another wall.

He could get her at the Academy.

Same Day, Academy

Ayami was about to take her seat, but smirked, and sat in between Sasuke and Airo.

Hauko sighed in defeat and slammed his head on the desk. He couldn't in a million years try to out-prank Ayami.

He sprang up in his seat when he felt something tap his shoulder, his hand hitting Ayami in the nose, making it bleed.

She cupped her hands over her nose and began to shout illegible things at Hauko.

"All I wanted was a sharpener!" she shouted at him.

Iruka came over and chose Sasuke to escort her to the nurse. Muffled screams and curses were heard as Sasuke pulled Ayami down the hall by her hood, trailing blood.

Hauko looked at the back of his hand, Ayami's blood still lingered on his knuckles.

_What have I become? _Hauko thought, his knuckles red. _She's never hurt me physically, but I've let revenge take me over,_

All the people in the class glared at him. Naruto stood up, grabbed his bag, and headed toward the nurse.

Same Day, Nurses Office, Academy

"Well," the nurse said, handing Ayami a bag of ice. "It's not broken at least, but you may have a nice bruise in the morning."

Ayami placed the ice on the side of her nose. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but it began to swell rapidly.

"Keep that on your nose for a half an hour, then put it on the other side for a half an hour." With that, the nurse left.

Ayami relaxed and laid down on the bed she was sitting on, only in a black ¾ sleeve shirt that was under her hoodie, the ice resting on the right side of her face.

She didn't mean to doze off, but she remembered to take the pack off.

That Night, Academy

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and muttered "stop!"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder again. This time, Ayami weakly hit the hand.

Someone tapped her again. Now she was pissed. She sprung up, and soundly whacked the person over the head with her pillow.

"Sorry for waking you," Naruto said, rubbing his head. "But Iruka-sensei wants you to go home."

"Sure," she said, sliding off the bed. "Let me grab my hoodie."

She slid the purple and black hoodie over her head and Naruto handed her backpack to her.

Both walked out of the doors, Naruto agreed to walk her home. They were silent. Finally Naruto spoke up.

"How's your family?"

Ayami looked up to the sky and chuckled. "What family?"

Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"My father doesn't treat me like a daughter," she muttered. "He treats me like the biggest loser in the entire history of Hyuga's."

"But you're not!" Naruto blurted. "You're smart, and funny, and pretty, and . . ." Naruto trailed off.

Ayami looked at him, but looked at the sky again.

"Even my sisters bail on me," she muttered. "Its like . . . Sasuke's family's my family. Like Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are my parents, Sasuke, Itachi, and," she paused. "Hauko are my brothers, and I treat all my friends like family. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

They were both outside the Compound.

"Well, thanks for walking me home," she said quietly.

"No prob," he said.

"Thanks!" she said and walked through the gates.

_Home Sweet Hell,_ she thought sourly and disappeared inside the sliding doors

Unknown to the two, Hauko was watching them.

_She treats me like a target, but she thinks I'm a brother to her._

"Maybe now, I can treat her like a sister." He thought aloud.

With that, he walked to his own house, with a new outlook on Ayami Hyuga.


End file.
